


I Wanna Mark You

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Cristiano, Alpha James, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Cristiano, Knotting, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top James
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 两个Alpha谈恋爱就是这样，每一次相互的妥协和容忍都建立在压抑自己的天性之上。





	I Wanna Mark You

**Author's Note:**

> 双Alpha强行标记梗，糟糕又变态还带着年下小奶狗式OOC

“克里斯，明天……我就要去德国了。”说这话时哈梅斯的脸还靠在克里斯结实的胸膛上，小幅度地蹭动着，发梢轻擦着皮肤带起若有若无的痒意。克里斯慵懒地躺在枕头上，闭着眼，回味着方才高潮的余韵。有心叫胸前的那颗脑袋别乱动，但又觉得骨头麻酥酥的懒得开口，于是只哼了一声表示听见了。

“所以，今天我们做到底好不好？”

“嗯……嗯？”下意识的应和后察觉哪里不对，克里斯有些清醒过来，眨了眨眼，才反应到自家小男友究竟在说什么：“你确定？你准备好了？”

哈梅斯停下动作，抬起头看向他。克里斯被那双熟悉的、满含爱慕和期待的眼睛热切注视着，只觉得心头一阵阵发烫，顿时警惕起来：这种预感，怕是又要答应这小子什么乱七八糟的事情了……

“等我到了德国，也不知道什么时候能再碰面。要是运气不好找不到机会，恐怕得等到假期才行啊。就不能给我留点更棒的回忆嘛克里斯？克里斯——”  
话是这么说，但是你确定两个Alpha搞到最后一步会是什么“更棒的回忆”而不是惨痛的噩梦吗？虽说一想到能和哈梅斯更亲密的接触也让克里斯心痒难耐，但他们当初连克服对彼此信息素的排斥都花费了很长时间，相互的妥协和容忍都建立在压抑自己的Alpha天性之上。可以想见，更进一步也代表着更多的痛苦和压抑。

然而，面对哈梅斯水汪汪的下垂眼，一脸委屈巴巴地咬着嘴唇，克里斯就是没办法说不。

“好吧。”他最终说道，“我们可以尝试一下，如果准备够充足的话。”

哈梅斯立刻兴奋地撑起身体，伸手拉开床头的抽屉。克里斯差不多是目瞪口呆地看着他掏出一个容量大到令人感到不祥的瓶子：“等等，Alpha专用润滑剂是什么鬼？为什么会有这种东西？”

哈梅斯把那瓶“Alpha专用润滑剂”放在枕头边上，害羞地凑过去亲了亲克里斯的嘴角：“现在同性恋也很多嘛……我有认认真真做过功课，没问题的！”

克里斯有点想笑又有点莫名的感动，也不说话，捧起哈梅斯的脸低头吻住他的唇。能嗅到尝到的信息素更浓郁了，原本会让他感到威胁和排斥的气味如今却带来强烈的刺激，介于挑衅和挑逗之间，令他寒毛直竖同时又性致盎然。克里斯吸吮轻咬对方丰润的嘴唇，感觉到对方的舌头滑进口腔用力舔弄着自己敏感的上颚和口腔内壁，唾液交换、鼻息交缠间，他被就着原先的姿势按倒在床。克里斯不满地皱起眉，本能地掐住哈梅斯的下巴把他扯开。

对方正在兴头上突然被打断，含水的眸子懵懵地看着他，片刻后才领会了他的意思，立刻乖巧地翻身躺好，一派与Alpha天性全然不符的温顺：“你来吧，轻一点，过几天我就有训练课了。”

克里斯刚爬起身，一听又顿住了。哈梅斯初到拜仁的训练课，很重要，克里斯当然也希望他能有良好的表现。如果这次为这种事就把他弄伤，克里斯自己也不允许。但是，但是他可是个Alpha啊，被另一个Alpha当做Omega来用，怎么受得了？

克里斯侧过头去看身边乖乖躺好的人，对方一脸招牌的小学生式纯良表情。这里面有多少是故意要他心软的，克里斯也一清二楚，可是没办法，他就是吃这招。  
我是为了足球才让步的，克里斯心想，为了他能以最佳状态降临拜仁，无论生理还是心理层面上。

他抓过润滑剂瓶子丢到哈梅斯怀里，一边嘟囔着“这次你先”，一边靠到床头上，摊开双腿，一副大爷样给自己调整到最舒服的姿势。哈梅斯顿时兴奋到连不存在的小尾巴都摇起来了，手脚并用地爬到克里斯身上，高兴地去亲他的眼睛：“我就知道克里斯最好了~”

滚蛋，被称赞的人翻了翻眼睛，伸手轻轻揉着哥伦比亚男孩的发顶。这小子刚把前边的头毛染成金色，说是学着他染的，简直丑得不行，克里斯已经勒令他尽快染回去了。此刻男孩仍顶着那头辣眼睛的金毛，像小狗狗一样在他脸上亲了个遍，又滑下去舔吻他的脖颈。克里斯不禁有些烦躁，强自压下骨子里的攻击性，撇过头暴露出最致命的喉结部位。当哈梅斯温柔地含住那里轻轻吸吮时，他急促地喘了口气，却嗅到空气里呛人的Alpha气息带着纯然的爱意和欢喜，完全软化了他的心。

湿热的嘴唇滑落锁骨，牙齿小小地咬了一口，碰了硬又狡猾地继续下行，去亲近温热富有弹性的强健胸肌。双手顺着腰线悄悄抚上，指尖在巧克力般的腹肌线条上划来划去，又用掌心爱不释手地揉动。下方的Alpha被伺候地颇为舒服，忍不住推了推身上人的肩膀催促：“动作快点。”

哈梅斯得到命令立刻加速，滑下去毫不犹豫地吞下半硬的性器，上上下下卖力地含弄。有的时候克里斯也会疑惑，年轻气盛的Alpha在这方面反而比他适应得快，现在几乎像是闻不到那些刺鼻的味道似的。若不是对方身上强烈的信息素无时无刻不在彰显存在感，克里斯都要怀疑他是不是谎报性别了。

正胡思乱想间，他忽然感觉到一根沾满黏稠液体的手指潜入了臀瓣间的秘地，试探地拨弄着穴口。一股强烈的危机感顺着脊柱窜进大脑，克里斯做了个深呼吸，忽略了Alpha直觉的强烈警告，任由深爱的男孩对他为所欲为。手指进入的异物感哽得他相当难受，令人暴躁得想要狠狠踢一脚什么或是砸点东西。然而年长的Alpha只是伸手抓住了男孩的头发将他往胯下按了按，甚至还将双腿分得更开了些。

伴随着低沉的喘息和黏腻的水声，手指逐渐增加也更为深入。克里斯开始觉得头晕目眩，后穴里一阵阵的发烫不知是幻觉还是真相。忽然间，身体深处传来剧烈的疼痛，正在被打开的Alpha痛呼一声，双腿下意识用力挣动了一下。毫无防备的男孩差点被踹个正着，赶紧吐出嘴里的东西迅速往后退去。克里斯疼得想骂人，可是看着哈梅斯像是被呛得狠了咳嗽不停、眼圈泛红的样子，又忍不住心软。

“对、对不起……”哈梅斯紧张得口吃都犯了，一个劲道歉。克里斯看了更舍不得，只好无奈地问他：“你戳到什么了？”

那是一道小小的裂口，躲在Alpha本该永远不会被他人造访的最深处，如同一道隐秘的伤疤。甚至连绝大部分的Alpha都一无所知，就在那道裂口背后隐藏着在漫长的进化过程中被Alpha所摒弃的特质，通往一个早已退化萎缩的器官。

那是Alpha的生殖腔入口。

而克里斯眼里只看到自己小男友露出无辜又可怜的眼神，紧张兮兮地吸了吸鼻子：“对不起，弄疼你了吗？”克里斯点点头，又摇头。疼痛并不是最主要的，作为足球运动员他早已熟悉了如影随形的伤痛，痛苦是可以忍耐的，可那一下带来的心理上的强烈不安和威胁感才是他真正无法忽视的，他不清楚这种感觉真正的源头，只能归结于Alpha天性的排斥。然而都已经做到了这一步，他不可能叫停，只能重新躺好，警告压在他身上的Alpha男孩：“小心点。”

男孩忙不迭地应了，又往手里倒了满满的润滑剂，送进已经打开的穴口。如今他的动作顺畅了许多，黏滑的液体被推到深处，那道隐秘的裂缝被戳弄过，再也无法好好地保护之后的脆弱，微微张开着无力阻挡液体的渗入。克里斯感觉身体内部有如火烧，最初的滚烫过后是麻木的温暖，刺激的疼痛却引发了奇异的快感。好吧，这个“Alpha专用润滑剂”还是有点效果的，他的Alpha本能似乎被麻痹了，不再那样抗拒，甚至有些渴望。他不由自主地扭摆起腰部。

哈梅斯很快地接收到信号，抽出手指，双手扶在那双世界最贵大腿的腿根，缓缓地往上推动。克里斯配合地伸手勾住自己的膝盖窝向两边打开，好让对方能捧着他的臀部，从容地对准穴口进入。进入的过程比预想的要顺利得多，哈梅斯手上轻轻使力将臀瓣掰开，前端顶开翕动的肉环，最粗大的部分进入后，柱体节节深入，劈开紧紧阻挠的肉壁，所向披靡地操进了最里面。等到被对方硬硬的耻毛磨上会阴，克里斯犹有些不敢置信，自己真的被一个Alpha按着，像干一个Omega一样全根没入。熊熊燃烧的攻击欲望让他受不了地把自己往后砸，肌肉紧绷地死死靠进床垫里，避免自己暴起狂揍身体里的Alpha。偏偏那个Alpha还不领情地抱怨着：“克里斯的……太紧了，这样夹着我们两个都会痛啊。”

被说“太紧了”的人气到想把体内的性器硬生生夹断算了，咬牙切齿地命令道：“压着我，快点！按住我肩膀！”哈梅斯赶紧听话地压上去，还将嘴唇送过去给他咬。克里斯松开自己的大腿，双腿环住身上人的腰，两只手也用力抓住对方漂亮的背肌。

唇齿交锋间，身体里另一个Alpha的东西终于开始动了，又满又胀的感觉撑得他胃里都难受。然而与此同时，一种诡异的兴奋占据了他的大脑。就仿佛一场关乎生死存亡的战争，他因着有意的忍让节节败退，逐渐被逼到底线，作为一个控制者却被完全控制的危机感点燃了狂热的欲望。身体内部的柔软被剧烈地摩擦顶弄，他却强行克制了自我保护的本能，任人施为。那种本不该存在的压抑自己、折磨自己所带来的奇异快感烧坏了他的脑子，让他变本加厉地放纵另一人在他体内横冲直撞。操着他的男孩似乎也从未品味过如此刺激的背离本性的性爱，已然彻底迷失在情欲之中，胡乱地不停啄吻着他的脸颊，把含混的爱语直接送进他的嘴里。

“你好棒啊克里斯！好爱你……这样可以吗？觉得怎样？舒服吗？”

“是的，是的，我也爱你……啊就是那样！亲爱的……对我做什么都可以——”

“天啊天啊，你真的、好热好紧……做什么都可以？你都会喜欢？”

克里斯肯定已经完全丧失了思考能力，只是不管不顾地点头，许下一个出卖自己的承诺却反而觉得快乐。紧接着传来的剧痛立刻让他尝到了后果。Alpha痛得发出一声哀叫，猛地挣扎起来：“啊！——你在顶哪里？！”

“克里斯的最里面……”哈梅斯抬起眼亮晶晶地看着他，一贯温柔纯真的下垂眼里此时却闪动着狂热的光芒，“在那里留下我的味道，所有的人，就算是以后新来的人都会在克里斯身上闻到我。”

开什么哥伦比亚玩笑？什么叫最里面？“我是个Alpha！根本不可能有地方让你标记的，我的信息素也不可能让你成结……”嘴上慌乱地反驳着，内心深处却开始感到恐惧。刚刚被干的那一下好像真的顶到了不得了的地方，除了痛苦还有一些更可怕的感觉，大脑里的Alpha警报器震得头盖骨都疼了起来。可是，可是他是个Alpha啊，Alpha里面怎么会有那种地方？

狗狗眼的男孩紧紧地缠住他，下身一刻不停地往那个地方顶，之前就遭过试探的裂缝一点点被叩开——“但是我最喜欢克里斯的味道了，从一开始我想要的就只有你……让我进去好不好？求你了克里斯，你说过你会喜欢的！”

我喜欢个鬼……克里斯痛得浑身发抖，该死，怎么会这么痛？按理说Alpha对于疼痛的耐受度比Beta和Omega都要高得多，可是这种来自身体内部的背叛和拆解根本就无法抵挡。更不要说自己Alpha的身体里却好像忽然有了一个不该存在的器官，颠覆了三十多年来作为Alpha的自我认知，吓得他心慌意乱。

不间断的操弄终于打动了固执的小口，哥伦比亚男孩天赋异禀的硕大前端硬生生撞了进去，落于下风的Alpha发达的泪腺完全关不住了，转眼间泪水就流了满脸。哈梅斯怜惜地凑过去舔掉他的眼泪，大概自己也被夹得生疼，却还是毫不动摇地试图推进。克里斯哭得停不下来，他想反抗，想逃离，但是火辣辣的烧灼感让他浑身发软，动弹不得。原本的剧烈痛楚似乎逐渐演变成了另一种东西，又麻又痒，有如千万只蚂蚁爬动噬咬。这又到底怎么回事？“那个、润滑剂——”

“有、有一点点、Omega激素，”哈梅斯气喘吁吁，汗如雨下，“所以会有催情的作用……”他终究打通了这条甬道，强制唤醒了那个在进化过程中本该消失的器官，狂烈的占有欲一找到爆发的出口，便一发不可收拾。

最深处被迫打开的Alpha发出了绝望的呜咽。他会被标记吗？被另一个Alpha征服？像一个Omega那样？哈梅斯会因为那些Omega激素成结吗？天啊，那样他真的会被弄坏的。不知道是因为Omega激素还是生殖腔被操开的缘故，克里斯感觉自己软弱得不像个Alpha，但也许越是不可一世、征服欲强烈的Alpha，骨子里越渴望被征服。他不再挣扎，任由夹杂着痛苦的快感如同火山的岩浆将他吞没，任由他所爱的人一笔一笔在他的骨头上刻下自己的印记。

当哈梅斯最终张开火热的结，将他们两人紧紧地锁在一起，然后将充满Alpha气息的精液一波一波注入克里斯的生殖腔的那一刻，接受标记的Alpha甚至感觉到一丝安心。即使明天这个人就要远走德国，但是这个标记会在彼此身上留下长久不散的气味。所有人，无论原本就认识的或是新来的，将在第一时间知道他们心有所属。

这就是标记的意义。

Alpha的身体到底不是惯于承受的，尤其是哈梅斯还成结了。射精完成后结仍未消退，两个人依然被锁在一起。余韵之后克里斯开始觉得屁股疼得厉害，那个结绝对把内壁撕裂了，哈梅斯明显也能感受到，捧着他的脸落下安抚的亲吻，不停为弄伤他而道歉。但年长的恋人难得如此心气平和，并没有指责他，只是轻轻抚弄着他的头发，告诉他：“这没什么，亲爱的。我只不过是用一个Alpha会喜欢的方式，去爱一个Alpha，这听起来该死的正确。”

而男孩，一如既往地，用那双恢复了纯真温柔的下垂眼凝视着他的爱人：“那么我只是以一个Alpha的方式，去爱我的Alpha。克里斯，我爱你，这个结跟Omega激素无关，它只是代表着我希望你永远属于我。”

“我们永远属于彼此。”克里斯微笑着给出承诺，并以一个充满爱意的吻作为证明。


End file.
